jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:1234567890ja/Sosaallok
Witajta! Jest to już drugi tego typu blog (chyba drugi...) na tej Wikii. No a jest on typu Q&A, czyli wywiad :). Aby zadać pytanie w komentarzu napiszcze QS: ? Liczę na waszą aktywność! To wy w pewnym sensie decydujecie o losach bohatera a potem bohaterów. Kiedy zadacie 50 pytań, dodam możliwość pytania innych postaci, a po 100... NIESPODZIANKA :D. 1. Sosaallok Cześć jestem Sosaallok, przystojny samiec z gatunku Nocna Furia. Dobra, ale bez przechwalanek. Zmusili mnie do udziału w tym wywiadzie, więc liczę na jakieś ciekawe pytania. Zanim jednak zaczniecie mnie już dręczyć, powiem wam o sobie... No tyle, że cieszę się z mojego dość krótkiego jak na Nocną Furię życia i wykorzystuję je w pełni. Przed wywiadem musiałem jeszce zdzierżyć uciążliwą sesję fotograficzną, no i to są tego efekty: thumb|left|400pxJak nei trudno zauważyć, jestem ciemnoczerwony, stąd moje imię. Na lewym oku mam nieco jaśniejsze znamię, z resztą nie tylko ja. Mam przez to oczy w różnych odcieniach niebieskiego. Skoro już wiecie jak wyglądam, jak mam na imię i obejrzeeliście sobie mnie dokładnie, to pytajcie o co tylko chcecie :D. 2. Co lubisz robić w wolnym czasie? Heh. Myślałem, że pierwsze pytanie będzie brzmieć: Ile masz lat? Ale jednak ktoś sie wysilił na oryginalność. Pytanie to chyba nie jest do końca trafne, ponieważ... Mój wolny czas nie zna granic. Ale ok: Latam, jem i śpię. To znaczy... Śpię zazwyczaj około 5 godzin na dobę, co w zupełności mi wystarcza. Jedzenie to moje drugie ja, choć bynajmniej od tego nie tyję. A latanie... Latanie to odprócz jeszcze jednego, sens mojego życia! Jestem najszybszym smokiem na archipelagu, co miałem okazję sprawdzić. Tym samym wychodzi na jaw moje kolejne hobby: Zwiedzanie świata i poznawanie innych gatunków za równo smoków, roślin oraz miejsc. 3. Jakieś marzenie? Jakieś na pewno. Ale... chyba jeszce sam nie wiem jakie. Wiem, że gdzieś jest, jednak jeszce go nie odkryłem. Prawdopodobnie... Jest to zobaczenie jak największej części świata. Za niczym z przeszłości zbytnio nie tęsknię, ponieważ staram sie żyć chwilą. Przyszłość jest dla mnie natomiast wielką zagadką, której jestem ciekaw. 4. Najlepsze i najgorsze wspomnienie z życia Najgorsze... To zdecydowanie strata rodziców. Nie lubię do tego wracać - zostawiłem tą xczęść życia za sobą, ale skoro pytasz... Miałem wtedy siedem lat i oddzieliłem się nieszczęśliwie od rodziny. Kiedy wróciłem... Zastałem jedynie krew. Kałuże krwi, jej jeziora. Pachniała rodzicami, więc wiedziałem, że już ich nie zobaczę. Z początku byłem podłamany - no a kto by nie był? Ale czas pozwala raznom się zabliźnić i już nie krwawią. Najlepsze natomiast to to, kiedy spotkałem drugi z sensów mojego życia. Jest to zdecydowanie najwspanialsze co mi się przytrafiło. Choć w pewnym sensie muszę przez to znosić docinki takich dwóch idiotów... 5. Masz jakąś rodzinę? Owszem. Dwóch starszych o 5 lat braci, którzy są moim utrapieniem i młodszą siostrę. Młodszą jedynie o tyle, co zajęło jej wygramolenie się z jajka zaraz po mnie. Bo tak się składa, że jesteśmy bliźniętami jednojajowymi, heh. Wykluliśmy się z jednego jajka. Bracia to biały Odusnah i i czarny Vedruvaak. Znamiona na oczach sa u nas rodzinne i Odusnach ma na obu ciemnoszare smugi, natomiast Vedruvaak śnieznobiałe okręgi. Siostra jest moim lustrzanym odbiciem, tyle że w niebieskiej wersji. Znamię ma na prawym oku. A imię raczej też pasuje do jej wyglądu i charakteru - Stinah. 6. Ile masz lat? I wreszcie pojawiło się to pytanie! Mam piętnaście lat, Czyli jak na smoka, no to jestem nastolatkiem. O ile dobrze się orientuję, u ludzi przelicza się to tak samo. Tyle że my, Nocne Furie spokojnie dożywamy nawet trzystu lat. 7. Masz przyjaciół? Tak włąściwie moje nastawienie do świata można uznać za pokojowe, więc wrogów mam niewielu. Znajdzie sie kilku dobrych znajomych, ale nie jestem zbyt towarzyski. Ale mam też przyjaciółkę, szarozieloną Koorvah. 8. Co najbardziej lubisz robić? To chyba oczywiste, że latać i spędzać czas z siostrą, bo braci mam dość, no i Koorvah. Oprócz tego zwiedzać świat, czasem może oglądać zachód czy wschód słońca. No i nie można nie wspomnieć o wyścigach z rodzeństwem (zawsze przegrywają) i polowaniu na zające. 9. Co jest twoim ulubionym jedzeniem? Dorsz. A oprócz ryb, to jagody. Czasem jak się trafi jakieś jabłko, to nie pogardzę. 10. Gdzie mieszkasz? Na maleńkiej wysepce, ograniczającej się do strumienia wytryskującego z niewielkiej skalistej góry, w której mamy wielokomnatową jaskinię - akurat dla każdego z nas po jednej i "gościnna". Góra, u podnuza porośnięta jest zagajnikiem, w którym można spotkać jakieś przypadkowe Straszliwce i zające. 11. Masz jakichś wrogów? Ogólnie to nie. Ale jest jeden taki, drań podły, chce mi odbić dziew.... ekhl...! Dzieli nas nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia, że tak to ujmę. Nazywa się Alsivaas i jest najpodlejszym smokiem na calusieńkim archipelagu. 12. Jak byś siebie opisał? Jak wyglądam, każdy widzi. Jaki jestem z charakteru... No cóż, nei chwaląc się, odważny i waleczny, ale mam najlepsze (czytaj: najbardziej szalone i zwariowane) pomysły wśród mojego rodzeństwa. Mam skłonności do zamyślania się i medytacji. Jestem, jak już wspominałem, raczej pokojowo usposobiony, jednak wróg, taki jak na przykład ten cały Alsivaas, jest najbardziej znienawidzoną przeze mnie istotą pod słońcem. 13. Co najbardzej w sobie lubisz, a czego nienawidzisz? Na pewno lubię poczucie humoru, którego mi nie brakuje. Oczywiście moją sprawność fizyczną i lotny umysł. Jedyne, co mi okropnie czasem wadzi, to mój nieszczęsny krwistoczerwony kolor. No błagam, czerwony jest... Taki... Eh... Może po prostu wkońcu się z tym pogodzę...? 14. Co to za idioci? Chyba nie trudno zgadnąć, że moi bracia, którzy trują mi na każdym kroku. 15. Jest ktoś za kogo oddałbyś życie? Nawet kilkoro takich osobników znam... Moja kochana siostra, która jako jedyna mnie rozumie, moi dręczyciele, czytaj: Odusnah i Vedruvaak, no i nie mogę nie wspomnieć i Koorvah. 16. Znasz Czerwoną Śmierć? Nie ten archipelag, sorry. Słyszałem, ale nie widziałem na oczy, i jestem z tego jak najbardziej zadowolony. 17. Nie chciałbyś być czasem inny kolorystycznie? Jak tak to jakie kolory. Pomarzyć można. Wszystko, tylko nie bordo! Ale najbardziej to chyba niebieski, granatowy, czarny, albo szary. 18. Gdybyś mógł być jakimś innym gatunkiem smoka to jakim? Eeeee.... Jestem zbyt przywiązany do własnego gatunku, żeby w ogóle o tym myśleć. A gdybym mógł, to i tak bym nie skorzystał, więc... Po co w ogóle isę nad tym zastanawiać??? 19. Lubisz smoczymiętkę? Nie, wiesz, nie. CO TO W OGÓLE ZA PYTANIE JEST???!!! Oczywiście ża tak! A co, masz trochę przy sobie? 20. Znasz Szczerbatka? Em... Chodzi o tego nielota? Owszem, kojarzę z opowiadań migrujących smoków. Biedny gość. A mógł mieć takie wspaniałe życie! 21. Gdybyś mógł zmienić coś w swoim życiu to co by to było? Prawdopodobnie kolor łusek. Choć znając życie, gdyby przyszło co do czego, to bym tego nie zrobił. Ale tak poza tym, to moje życie podoba mi się takie, jakie jest. 22. Słyszałeś o wyspie Berk i Jeźdźcach Smoków? Z opowiadań, owszem. Ale bynajmniej nie mam zamiaru zapoznawać się bardziej. 23. Masz dziewczynę? Skąd ja wiedziałem, że to pytanie zostanie zadane??? Co ja mam kręcić... Nie do końca mam, ale nie mogę tez powiedzieć, ze nie mam. I tak zakręciłem xD 24. Ile poznałeś gatunków smoków, roślin, miejsc? Serio? Myślisz że liczę? Tyle, żeby wiedzieć, gdzie i do kogo uciekać w razie epidemii eboli albo apokalipsy. 25. Spotkałeś kiedyś inne Nocne Furie? Pomijając moje rodzeństwo, Koorvah i Alsivaasa, no to dużo by wymieniać. Mój archipelag jest wręcz opanowany przez Nocne Furie. 26. Widziałeś kiedyś ludzi? I to nie raz. Ale wystarczająco, żebym mógł stwierdzić, ze sa dziwni i nienormalni. 27. Jakie są twoje relacje z ludźmi? Nienawidzę ich z całego serca. Dlaczego? Ot, tylko zabili moich rodziców, nic wielkiego. 28. Gdybyś nie mógł być smokiem, jakim zwierzęciem pragnąłbyś być? Opisz dlaczego. Prawdopodobnie, gdybym nie mógłbyć smokiem z nieznanych przyczyn to: a) popełniłbym samobójstwo, nie mogąc latać. b) nie wiedziałbym, co tracę, więc bym tez nie żałował. c) gdybym mógł wybrać, zdecydowanie koń, albo orzeł. Ten pierwszy, ponieważ tak jak ja kocha wolność. A ten drugi, bo może latać. A latanie to podstawa. Bez tego nie można przecież żyć! 29. Jaka jest twoja historia? Urodziłem się na zupełnie innej wyspie, niż mieszkam teraz. No cóż, niestety na świecie bili już moi starsi bracia. Wyklułem się kilka minut przed Stinah, ponieważ chamsko wepchnąłem się jako pierwszy do wpólnie zrobionej przez nas dziury. Do dziś czasem mi to wypomina. Spędziłem szczęśliwe dzieciństwo, otoczony rodziną, które jednak skończyło się w wieku siedmiu lat. Kochani ludzie zniszczyli mi psychikę zabijając rodziców. Wtedy przeprowadziliśmy się do naszego obecnego miejsca zamieszkania. Jakoś kilka tygodni później spotkałem miłość mojego żyyyy.... Miałem na myśli Koorvah. To ona "wyleczyła" mnie z depresjii i to dzięki przyjaźni, jaką mi dała stanąłem na nogi, by zacząć nowe życie. A teraz niedawno, jeszcze wczoraj pewna uciążliwa osoba, imieniem Vokunzii, kazała mi wystapić w tym wywiadzie i najgorsze jest to, że ona obiecuje coś więcej... Vokunzii: Nie dramatyzuj, stary. Jeszcze ci się spodoba '''. Sosaallok: . 30. Powiedz uczciwie, czy wolałbyś stracić zdolność latania, czy jeść mięso? Ryba to też mięso więc... Chyba że mowa o mięsie czerwonym. Fakt, nie przepadam za nim, ale znając mnie z tych 29 pytań powinnaś wywnioskować, iż latanie to moje drugie imię, więc kochane mięsko, byleby nie być nielotem! 31. Umiesz czytać? Um... Smoczy język, owszem. 32. Wiesz, że Szczerbatek ma jeźdźca, Czkawkę i wbrew jakimkolwiek prawom logiki, są oni najlepszymi przyjaciółmi? Niestety, doszły mnie o tym słuchy. Serdeczne kondolencje dla tego biednego gada, jestem z tobą duchem, bracie! Ale wiedz, że zdradziłęś nas, przyjaźniąc się z człowiekiem, wybaczam ci jednak, chociaż mnie nie słyszysz! 33. Umiesz malować? Pazurami, krwią, barwnikami z roślin, no pewnie. Robimy sobie często konkursy z rodzeństwem. My być artyści. 34. Gdzie mieszkasz, opiszesz dokładnie swoje miejsce zamieszkania? Czyż nie mówiłem już? MIeszkam na maleńkiej wysepce, ograniczającej się do strumienia wytryskującego z niewielkiej skalistej góry, w której mamy wielokomnatową jaskinię - akurat dla każdego z nas po jednej i "gościnna". Góra, u podnuza porośnięta jest zagajnikiem, w którym można spotkać jakieś przypadkowe Straszliwce i zające. A dokładnego miejsca na mapie to nie podam, chyba że... Nie, nie podam, tajemnica. 35. Widziałeś kiedyś oszołomostracha? Latałem tu i tam, więc tak, nawet kilka. Tego świętej pamięci białego, szarego, bez kła i jeszce takiego niebieskawo zielonego, kilak archipelagó stąd. 35. Przyznaj się... Kochasz Koorvah co nie? Czy ktoś mógłby mi łaskawie uciąć mój długi jęzor? Ehhhh... Masz mnie... Hej, zaraz. Czy najlepszej przyjaciółki nie można kochać jak siostry? 36. Zostałeś kiedyś złapany przez człowieka? Na szczęście nie. I dobrze. Ale w razie czego poradziłbym sobie... Mam nadzieję... 37. Zabiłeś keidyś kogoś? Czy wliczamy do tego posiłki? Bo w takim razie jestem mordercą . Ale jeżeli mowa o istocie rozumnej, typu smok, to jeszce nie. Aczkolwiek jestem, bliski rozszarpania tego Alsivaasa... Natomiast jako że ludzi eś azbyt tępi, by zaliczyć ich do istot rozumnych, są dla mnie jak posiłek. Choć oczywiście ich nie zjadam, FUJ! Natomiast zdarzyło się parę razy, kiedy napatoczył się jaki okręt na moiem terenie... 38. Gdybyś miał mieć jeźdźca to jaki by miał być? JEŹDŹCA?! Pogięło?! JA I CZŁOWIEK?! Chyba śnię! Jak możesz zadawać takei pytanie?! Wdech i wydech, Sosaallok uspokój się... To tylko pytanie... Wierny, waleczny i odważny, wysportowany i przede wszystkim nie powinno go w ogóle być. 39. Wiesz co to komputer? Jakoś nie zbyt. A co? To jakiś rodzaj jedzenia, czy coś? 40. Jest coś czego się boisz? Owszem. Boję się, że komuś z moich bliskich coś by się stało, a ja nie mógłbym ich uratować. Boję się straty Koorvah albo że ten palant mi ją odbijeee... Ja stąd idę! Ale najpierw odgryzę sobie język! 41. Z jakiego gatunku jest Alsivaas? Oczywiście Nocna Furia. Inaczej nie traktował bym go jako rywala, to dość normalne. 42. Kim jest twój najlepszy przyjaciel spoza rodzeństwa? Wielokrotnie wyżej wspominana Koorvah. 43. Ile umiałbyś wytrzymać bez latania albo na wyspie pełnej smoczymiątki nie tarzając się w niej? Bez latania jeden dzień. A na Smoczywyspie... Ah... Zaraz... Nie tarzając się??? Ale leżenie ipocieranie nią nosa może być? No jeśli nie, to maksymalnie pięć minut. 44. Jak odpisujesz na pytania, skoro nie wisz co to komputer? Pff... To chyba oczywiste, że Vokunzii odpisuje. Jest wszędzie i słyszy wszystko co mówię... I ona czyta mi pytania, bo, jak już wspominałem, umiem czytać tylko w smoczym języku. I co? 45. Nie nudzi cię to odpowiadanie? Em... Oprócz tego że grzebiecie bezczelnie w moiej prywatności i i tak nie mam wyjścia, ponieważ Vokunzii trzymam mnie tu siłą, to nie jest źle xD Coraz ciekawiej się robi. 46. Jeśli miałbyś wybrać między uratowaniem swoich braci a Koorvah to kogo byś uratował? (Możesz wybrać tylko jedno) Skoro nie ma tu mowy o siostrze tylko o braciach... To ja... Wybrałbym Koorvah... Odusnah: A kogóż innego nasz Zakochany Gołąbek mógłby wybrać? Sosaallok: Zamknij się Od. Vedruvaak: Czy nie zabierzesz dzisiaj z Koor na jakiś romantyczny lot, braciszku? Miałbyś od nas świety spokój... Sosaallok: Ty wiesz, że nawet niezły pomysł. . 47. Jak byś zareagował gdyby ktoś z jeźdźców z Berk próbował cię oswoić? Gdyby tylko spróbowałby dotknąć mnie tym brudnym łapskiem, odgryzłbym mu je a potem całego spopielił, następnie spopielił całą jego rodzinę, a gdyby wciąż byłoby mi mało, to całe gniazdo. 48. Zrobiłeś kiedyś coś czego żałujesz? Owszem. Pozwoliłem moim braciom mnie śledzić. 49. Twoja ulubiona pora dnia? Ranek i wieczór. Wschód i zachód słońca. 50. Czego najbardziej nienawidzisz? Też pytanie! Oczywiście że Alsivaasa! No i ludzi. A jeżeli nie chodzi o smoka czy ludzia, to nie trawię jak ktoś mlaska przy jedzeniu, albo fałszuje. 51. Znasz Nightshade? Niezbyt, kto to? Uwaga uwaga! Od teraz możecie zadawać pytania WSZYSTKIM postaciom! Mała ściągawka: QSo - pytanie do Sosaalloka QSt - pytanie do Stinah QOd - pytanie do Odusnaha QVe - pytanie do Vedruvaaka QK - pytanie do Koorvah QA - pytanie do Alsivaasa QVo - pytanie do mnie, Vokunzii QW - pytanie do wszystkich, oprócz Vokunzii QWV - pytanie do wszystkich łącznie z Vokunzii 52. Jakbyś miał odbić od ludzi Korvaah i Stinah którą byś uratował najpierw? Nie odpowiem na to pytanie, ponieważ jest ono manipulacją uczuciami. 53. Znasz Dargo Krwawdonia? Jeżeli to człowiek, to nie myślę nawet zastanawiać się czy już o nim słyszałem. 54. Jaka byłaby zemsta na twoich braciach, dgbyś miał taką okazję? Ahhh... Jakoś pięknie ich upokorzyć, sprawidć, by ich największe sekrety, o których nie wiem nawet ja, wyszły na jaw, żeby ich najgłupsze myśli usłyszał cały świat...! 55. Chciałbyś zamieszkać w Smoczym Sanktuarium, gdyby jeszcze istniało? Moment, moment... Czy to nie było to lodowe... tak, gdzie ten biały Oszołom, świętej pamięci mieszkał? Mieszkałem tam przez tydzień, kiedy zachorowałem... ZARAZ! fakt, miałem wtedy okropną gorączkę i niewiele pamiętam, ale wiem, że ktoś mi pomógł... I... I TO NIE BYŁ SMOK.... To... TO BYŁ CZŁOWIEK.... Czyli jednak jacyś są, którzy mają mózgi... 56. Czy kiedyś kogoś porządnie wkurzyłeś? Tak, tatę, kiedy nie wróciłem do domu przed zmierzchem, mając trzy lata... To były czasy...! 57. Czy chciałbyś się kiedyś przenieść w przyszłość i zobaczyć, co to komputer, tablet, telewizor i filmy animowane, w których wystepuje Szczerbatek z Czkawką? Jakoś specjalnie mnie to nie pociąga. Wolę swoje czasy i nie specjalnie obchodzi mnie przyszłość, w której będę już martwy. 58. Wytrzymałbyś, gdybyś był cały owłosiony? Jeżeli byłaby to jakaś sierś, jak u lisa, to nie wiem, ale może bym nie narzekał. Pod warunkiem, że nie byłaby CZERWONA. 59. Czy wytrzymałbyś ze swoimi braćmi w jednym ,,pokoju"? Wytrzymywałem z nimi od wyklucia, czyli już 15 lat, przy czym pierwsze siedem mieszkaliśmy w jednej jaskini. 60. Czy kiedyś wpadłeś w większy konflikt ze swoimi braćmi, Alsivaasem? Z braćmi... Nawet nie. To znaczy częstop się spinamy, jak to bracia, ale wybaczam im nawet to, jak mi dogryzają. 61. Skąd znasz Vokunzii? Ona mnie wytropiła i postanowiła "zaadoptować". A dokładnie zaczagnęła mnie do tego wywiadu i teraz nie odstępuje anie na krok. 62. Jaka jest najbardziej upokarzająca sytuacja, jaką przeżyłeś? Kiedy przyszedłem raz z Koorvah do mjej jaskini, bo strasznie lało, a ona nie przepada raczej za deszczem i Odusnach rozpoczął lawinę. Vedruvak się przyłączył i tak zaczęło się dręczenie Sosaalloka. A jeżeli chcesz dokłądnie wiedzieć, co się stało, to najzwyczajniej w świecie zaczęli się ze mnie wyśmiewać, mówili na nas zakochana para, i tak dopóli nie przestało padać. Siedzieli tam z nami chyba ze dwie godziny. Koorvah miała ubaw na równi z tymi idiotami, w przeciwieństwie do mnie. Ale na nią nie byłem zły, bo na nią nie potrafię się wkurzać, nie to co na Oda i Veda. 63. So: Ten człek co cię "uratował" gdy byłeś chory to matka Czkawki czyli jeźdźca tego "nielota". I gdybyś mógł się z nią znów spotkać to byś to zrobił? A to ciekawe... No cóż, myśle że wypadałoby jej jednak podziękować, w końcu uratowała mi życie - byłem w na prawdę kiepskim stanie. Więc tak, gdybym wiedział gdzie, poleciłbym do niej. 64. So: Wtedy gdy byłeś chory i wyzdrowiałeś to już nie było tego człeka? Pamietam, że kiedy sie obudziłam, wokół rozpaczał sie jeszcz e jej zapach, ale byłem zbyt oszołomiony, żeby spróbować ja odnaleźć, wiec kiedy tylko odzyskałem równowagę, opuscilem to miejsce jak najszybciej, by wrócić do domu. 65. K: Co myślisz o Sosaalloku? Uważam, ze jest słodki, kiedy sie irytuje gdy spędzam czas z Alsivaasem. Oboje sa moimi przyjaciółmi z ta różnica, ze Alsiva znam trochę dłużej. Często jednak okropnienmnie irytuje tym ciągłym zarywaniem, niego, co Sosaallok. On jest świetnym przyjacielem i zawsze moge na niego liczyć. Widział mnie w wielu sytuacjach i ja jego tez, wiec można powiedzieć ze znamy sie na wylot. I nawet wiedząc o sobie wszystko, czyli i dobre i złe rzeczy, wciąż pozostajemy przyjaciółmi. 66.Vo: Które ze smoczydeł jest twoim ulubieńcem? Nie obraźcie sie smoczki, ale zawsze najbardziej lubić będę Sosaalloka, w końcu to jego poznałam jako pierwszego. Jednak wszyscy jesteście kochani!!! 67. So: Co sądzisz o Furiach takich jak Polaris Blue Verid? NIe znam takowych... 68. Co znaczą wasze imiona? '''Vokuzii: Tłumacząc na nsza, to moje imie brzmi Cień Ducha. Sosaallok: Ja w takim razie nazywam się Krwawiące niebo. Stinah: Moje imię oznacza Wolnego Łowcę. Koorvah: Eh... Jestem Letnią Wiosną... Okropne... Odusnah: Ha ha! Śnieżna Furia! Vedruvaak: Po ludzku mam na imię Czarny Kruk. Alsivaas: Hah, Bestia Niszczyciel hehe. 69.(Magiczna liczba się kłania :P) Jak wyglądacie? thumb|left|400px|Sosaallok, mnie już widzieliście :Dthumb|left|400px|Koorvah, czasem mówią też na mnie Szara Lilia thumb|left|400px|Stinah thumb|left|400px|Odusnah, heh wyglądam jak złodziej :P thumb|left|400px|Vedruvaak, Czarny Kruk z białymi okularami :P thumb|left|400px|Alsivaas, ten najpiękniejszy :D thumb|left|400px|Vokunzii, czyli ta najlepsza xD Wspominałam, że jestem pół-człowiekiem??? 70. So: Dlaczego jesteś tak bardzo negatywnie nastawiony do ludzi? Czy nie wspominałem juz o tym po wielokroć? ZABILI MOICH RODZICÓW! Mam ich kochać?! 71. W: czy jesteś chory psychicznie? So: Nie sądzę. Vo: Uważaj, komu zadajesz to pytanie! Ale... nie jest to zupełnie wykluczone... K: Zdecydowanie jestem zdrowa. Ve: Jestem zdrowy. Od: Wątpię, Ved. Na pewno jesteś chorszy ode mnie. Vo: Chorszy? Co to w ogóle znaczy? A: Uważam, że jestem normalny... Co innego mówią mi niektóre smoki... 72. W: Co w sobie lubicie? Vo: Ja myślę, że mogę odpowiedzieć za wszystkich, ponieważ jezeli ja wszystkich lubię, to oni sami siebie też. ''' So: Vokunzii... Ty się nie wypowiadaj na ten temat lepiej... Nie ty musisz od urodzenia wytrzymywać w bordowym wdzianku. 73. Od i Ve: Czemu ,,dręczycie" Sosaalloka? Nie znudziło Wam się to? Ve: Nie, to nam się nigdy nie znudzi. Od: Nasz młodszy braciszek jest idealny do tego, by mu podokuczać. Ve: Sosaallok przesadza, my tylko czasem powiemy coś śmiesznego pod adresem jego i Koor, ale go nie dręczymy. So: Nie, tak właściwie to praktycznie was nie ma. Jedynie jakieś nieokreślone byty nazywają mnie zakochanym gołąbikiem . Od: Ej braciszku. So: Czego, Odusnah? Od: Twoja dziewczyna zdradza cię z Alsivaasem, wiedziałeś o tym? So: Yyyyyhh....! A nie mówiłem?! 74. A: co myślisz o Koorvah i Sosaalloku? A co mam mysleć? To chyba oczywiste, że Sosaallok to idiota i do tego mięczak. Zabiera mi moją niunię. K: Twoja "niunię"?! O kim to niby?! A: O tobie, kochana! K: Odszczekaj to, póki jeszcze powstrzymuję się przed zagryzieniem ciebie. A: Śmierć z łap lub zębów tak pięknej smoczycy jak ty, będzie dla mnie czysta przyjemnością. K: Sos?! Błagam, weź mnie od tego idioty! So: Mnie nie musisz dwa razy zachęcać. Nie mówiłem że jest piękna i do tego z charakterkiem? Ale tamten idiota myśli, że ma u nieja szanse. Ha! Myli się. Koori mnie zna dłużej i to mnie wybierze! 75. So: Bardziej nienawidzisz człowieków czy Alsivaasa? To są dwa różne rodzaje nienawiści, więc nie da się ich porównać. Nienawidzę ludzi, bo skrzywdzili moją rodzinę, a Alsivaasa, bo chce mi odbebrać Koorvah. To są dwie różne płaszczyzny i ni sposobna je łączyć. 76. W: Gdybyś musiał/a to jaki zmysł byś stracił/a? '''Vo: Ostatecznie węch, nie jest taki super niezbedny, przynajmniej dla mnie. So: Chyba mógłbym zrezygnować z czucia, w sensie dotyku. K: Węch. Al: Ja może z mowy... Chociaż nie, nie mógłbym obrażać Sosu. So: Idioto, umiejętność mowy to nie zmysł... Ve: Słuch. Od: I tak jesteś głuchy jak pień, więc nie masz z czego rezygnować. Dotyk. W tym jednym się zgadzam z Sosaallokiem. St: Ja... Chyba jestem zgodna z Vokunzii, węch. Zdziwko Heh, coraz słabiej wam idą te pytania :P Czyżbyście nie chcieli wyzwań...? Pocieszę, że jeszce tylko 24 pytania xD czyli do końca tygodnia roboczego się może wyrobimy, jak się postaracie :P 77. W: Czy wiecie, że Vokunzii jest pół-człowiekiem? So: No a jak inaczej pisałaby po ludzku na laptopie??? To przecież dość oczywiste... 78. Al: Czy zauważasz, że swoim zachowaniem czasami mocno wnerwiasz Koorvah? Ja? Wnerwiam? Koorvah? Tylko się z nią droczę, ona to lubi. Udaje, że się denerwuje, a tak na prawdę czuje to sam... K: Dobra Al, nie kończ juz proszę... Al: Samo co ja. 79. Od: Czy pragnąłbyś być czarny? Pogięło?! Jestem jedną z nielicznych białych Nocnych Furii! Mam na imię Odusnah! Jak miałbym być czarny???! 80. Ve: Chciałbyś się pozbyć kogoś, kogo znasz? Nie sądzę... 89. Al: Co byś zrobił, gdyby Koorvah miała z Sosaallokiem smoczątka? Dopuszczasz w ogóle taką możliwość? Bo ja nie. Okay, ale gdyby, chociaż raczej w twoich snach, to... Sosaallok, szykuj się na śmierć!!! So: Już się boooję... 90. K: Podobasz się sobie? Hmm... Taak... Ani moja figura, ani barwa nie mają nic do zarzucenia. So: Jesteś jaka jesteś i to jest najlepsze. Al: Co?! Jak wy możecie tak mówić?! Jesteś najpiękniejszą smoczycą na całym archipelagu i powinnaś o tym pamiętać, a jak nie, to będę ci przypominał... K: Okay! To ja już będę pamiętać, tylko błagam, skończ z tym! Al: Nie mogę skończyć, twoja uroda nie pozwala mi siebie przemilczeć Vo: Czy tylko mnie Alsivaas przypomina Sączysmarka? St: kto to jest? I co to za dziwne imię...? Pewnie jest obleśny... Vo: Chyba masz rację... 91. So:Jaka byłą twoja najniebezpieczniejsza sytuacja w życiu : a) z powodu twojej nieuwagi b)natura(sztorm burza itd.) c) walka a) To chyba kiedy omal nie dostałem siecią, bo się zagapiłem. Straciłem równowagę i zacząłem spadać, ale w porę wyrównałem lot. b) Nie latam podczas nawałnic, ani cykjlonów, więc nic mnie takiego na szczęście nie dopadło. c) A taak... Jak walczyłem raz z Alsivaasem (czy wspominałem, że ona ma osiemnaście lat?), raz znalazłem się na dole i byłoby słabo, gdyby akurat nie przyleciałą Koorvah... Al: Mówiłem, że mięczak. Szuka pomocy u bab, pfff! K: Al: Miałem na myśli: pięknych dam... K: 92. So: Gdybyś wiedział że masz umrzeć to w jakim miejscu i jak byś to zrobił? Druga część pytania jest dość emm... Moment... Nie za bardzo jestem pewien, czy chodzi tu o konieczność popełnienia samobójstwa czy nieuniknioną śmierć z przyczyn nieznanych bądź naturalnych??? 93. So:W jakich dokładnie okolicznościach poznałeś Koorvah i Alsivaasa? Kilka tygodni po przeprowadzce do naszego nowego miejsca zamieszkania wybrałem się na wycieczkę po sąsiednich wysepkach z głupimi planami... Których nie wymienię. Pamiętam to jak dziś. Szedłem ze zwieszoną głową, niemal szurając nosem po ziemi natomiast... K: Ja ścigałam się po lesie z Alsivem i przypadkiem na ciebie wleciałam. Trochę się poturbowaliśmy... So: Ha! Żeby trochę! Wpadłaś na mnie z taką petą, że odrzuciło nas do rowu! <śmieją się> Hahah...! A ten idiota myślał, że to ja ciebie zaatakowałem! K: Ej! To, że sie nie lubicie to nie znaczy, że możesz go przy mnie obrażać! So:...Hmpfff... K: On też jest moim przyjacielem i nie zapominaj o tym. W prawdzie przyjacielem idiotą, ale ja to mówię to nie ze złośliwości, w przeciwieństwie do ciebie. So: Ciekawe, czy mnie też tak bronisz, kiedy to on wjeżdża na mnie...? K: Oczywiście, że tak! So: Przepraszam więc, że go oo...braziłem... K:...Nie musisz przecież przepraszać <śmieje się> So:...Kobiety...! Wracając. jak już się wygramoliliśmy, to zaczęłaś mnie przepraszać, a ja po prostu powiedziałem że... K: Że tym wypadkiem przypomniałam ci, jak drogie jest ci twoje życie i może jeszcze zastanowisz się nad przełożeniem terminu jego kończenia. So: I ciebie strasznie to rozbawiło, a ja tego nie rozumiałem. I wtedy Alsivaasa zawołała mama i miliśmy świety spokoój i czas na rozmowę. K: I tak się zaprzyjaźniliśmy, koniec. So: Ta historia jeszcze sie nie skończyła... K: Jeszcze nie? A o czym zapomniałam? So: O teraźniejszości i o przyszłości... Jeszcze wszystko może się zmienić... K: Nie chcę, żeby coś się zmieniało. So: Nie chcesz? K: Dobrze jest, jak jest. Nie zniosłabym, gdybyśmy przestali być przyjaciółmi. So: Nie musimy przestawać. K: Więc nie przestawajmy. So: Ehh... Vo: Chyba musisz wyrażać się... Jaśniej... So: 94. So: Gdybyś musiał wybrać, wybrałbyś opuszczenie rodziny i przyjaciół bez pożegnania, czy śmierć Koorvah? Znów zaczynacie? Jestem zbyt zmęczony psychicznie sytuacją, jaka wyniknęła z poprzedniego pytania. Powiem jedynie, że nie byłoby dobrem pozwalanie komuś umierać dla swojej wygody bądź zachcianki. 95. W: Często polujecie? Na co? Lubicie to? So: Jemy ryby i je każdy łowi sobie sam. Polujemy natomiast dla sportu na zające, czasem jakieś jelenie... Ve: A Sosaallok poluje tez na tę panienkę... So: Ve: <śmieje się z "zakochanego młodszego braciszka"> Info od Vokunzii Jeszcze tylko pięć pytań i wasze ulubione wyzwania! Z tej okazji chcę was poinformować, co chyba powinno was ucieszyć, że tym smokom MOŻECIE KAZAĆ ZROBIĆ WSZYSTKO I O WSZYSTKO PYTAĆ, CO WAM SIĘ ŻYWNIE PODOBA xD. Są mistrzami wychodzenia z trudnych sytuacji, a ja chętnie popatrzę co wam siedzi w głowach i - jak sobie poradzą, hue hue xD. 96. W: Macie swoje ulubione miejsce/wyspe na którą przylatujecie ? So: Ta wyspa jest tak mała, że najlepszym jej skrawkiem jest czubek góry, w której jest nasza jaskinia. 97. W: Co robicie gdy macie doła ? Ve i Od: Idziemy na pole smoczymiętki. St i So: Zabieramy się z Koorvah na jakiś wspólny lot. Al: Rozwalam co popadnie. K: W zależności od jego rodzaju spędzam noc na rozmowie z Stinah albo Sosaallokiem. Alsiv nie nadaje się do gadania tylko do działania bardziej. Al: O właśnie! Dawno nic razem nie działaliśmy! K: Jestem zmęczona i boli mnie głowa od tych pytań, nie licz na nic. 98. So, Od, St i Ve : Kto z was przeżył najbardziej śmierć rodziców i jak to znieśliście ? Ve: Chyba Sos i Stinah. W końcu mieli dopiero po siedem lat. Od: My już dwanaście. Choć i tak było to dla nas straszne przezycie. Ve: Ale o tyle mniej, że byliśmy już wtedy bardziej niezależni. St: Dzięki za wyręczenie. Od: No co? St: Od, ja mówię szczerze. Dzięki. So: J amam osobiście dość już tego tematu. Pytanie o przeszłość przewija się już poraz któryś, a to... To boli... 99. W : Czego się najbardziej boicie ? Od: Tego geniusza. Ve: Tego węgorza. St: Bólu. K: Że Al i Sos się pozabijają, albo zrobią sobie krzywdę. So: Obawiam się moja droga, że do tego tak czy siak kiedyś dojdzie... Al: Nie musisz sie obawiać, jestem strasznie ciekaw, czy twoje flaki są tak samo czerwone jak twoje łuski. K: Rany! O co wam chodzi?! Nie możecie się przynajmniej... Tolerować?! Al i So: Nie. K: No a ty, Alsiv, czego się boisz? Al: Że Koor wybierze Sosa a nie mnie... K: Moment, dlaczego miałabym wybierać? So: Brawo, brawo... Alsivaas zdobył się na szczerość...! St: Skończmy to moze i lećmy gdzieś? Od: Chciałabyś, następne pytanie się kłania tu niżej. 100. W : Co byście zrobili gdybyście nagle się obudzili a wszystkie wasze przygody były by tylko snem ? Ve: Ehmm... Po pierwsze zastanawiałbym się, jak to możliwe, że cała czwórka miała ten sam sen. Od: Po drugie, czy do przygód zalicza się pojawienie się na świecie młodszego rodzeństwa? So: Poleciałbym tu, żeby poszukać Koor. St: Ucieszyłabym się, że rodzice żyją... 101. W: Gdyby 1 wasze życzenie mogło się spełnić to co by to było? So: ... Ahhhh... Wy i tak dobrze wiecie jakie mam marzenie... K:... Święty spokój od tego tu... A poza tym... To chyba jeszcze nie wiem. Z takich najbanalniejszych to przeżyć szczęśliwe życie. Al: Przeżyć szcześliwe życie razem z tobą...! K i So: Skończ już... St: Chciałabym zobaczyć kosmos... Od: Zjeść węgorza i nie zachorować, ale za to mieć przez cały czas mocniejsze strzały. Ve: Znaleźć kogoś, z kim mógłbym spędzić resztę życia. So: A to mnie nazywa Romeem! Ve: Braciszku, nie określiłem tego, jakie stosunki z tym kimś miałbym mieć. To może być wróg, z którym mógłbym toczyć wojnę, albo najlepszy przyjaciel, towarzysz przygód... Mam wymieniać dalej? So: Nie, daj se siana, dziwny jesteś... Al: Powiedział Sosaallok. So: Powiedział Alsivaas i wleciał w skałę. Al: K: Wystarczy już, proszę! So: Dobrze, wybacz. Al: Phi! Lizus! K: ALSIVAAS! 102. W: Czy ktoś z was był kiedyś zahipnotyzowany/a przez Oszołomostrcha? Ve: Nie, aczkolwiek odstaje od nas Od, który wkurzył raz jednego giganta.... I dostał za swoje. Al: Ja byłem. I nie było to bynajmniej nic fajnego... 103. So: czemu mówią na ciebie Sos? Sosaallok - Krwawiące Niebo, bo: Sosaal to Krwawiący, Lok to Niebo, a Sos to krew. Sos zatem jest skrótem od mojego imienia, które swoją drogą wzięło się od koloru moich łusek... Możecie mi mówić Sos, jak macie problem z całym iminiem :D. 104. WV: czemu wy macie takie trudne do zapmiętania imiona? Vo: One sa w języku smoczym, więc dla ludzi będą trudne do wymówienia a co dopiero zapamiętania, ale dla nas, smoków są jak najbardziej normalne i proste. 105. W: Czy wiecie c oto: Czekolada, długopis, widły, wędka, laptop, łyżka i okulary? St: To ja może odpowiem za wszystkich... Nie, nie, tak, tak, nie, tak... Chyba. I nie. Wyzwania! Dobiliśmy do setki, więc małe przypomnienie: *'tym smokom MOŻECIE KAZAĆ ZROBIĆ WSZYSTKO I O WSZYSTKO PYTAĆ, CO WAM SIĘ ŻYWNIE PODOBA xD. Są mistrzami wychodzenia z trudnych sytuacji, a ja chętnie popatrzę co wam siedzi w głowach i - jak sobie poradzą.' *'Pytania:' #'QSo - pytanie do Sosaalloka' #'QK - pytanie do Koorvah' #'QSt - pytanie do Stinah' #'QAl - pytanie do Alsivaasa' #'QVe - pytanie do Vedruvaaka' #'QOd - pytanie do Odusnaha' #'QVo - pytanie do Vokunzii' #'QW - pytanie do wszystkich bez Vokunzii' #'QWV - pytanie do wszystkich łącznie z Vokunzii' *'Wyzwania' #'WSo - wyzwanie dla Sosaalloka' #'WK - wyzwanie dla Koorvah' #'WSt - wyzwanie dla Stinah' #'WAl - wyzwanie dla Alsivaasa' #'WVe - wyzwanie dla Vedruvaaka' #'WOd - wyzwanie dla Odusnaha' #'WVo - wyzwanie dla Vokunzii' #'WW - wyzwanie dla wszystkich bez Vokunzii' #'WWV - wyzwanie dla wszystkich łącznie z Vokunzii' Miłego wyzywania i pytania! 106. WOd i Ve: Przez tydzień nie dokuczajcie Sosaallokowi i bądźcie dla niego mili. Ve: To akurat nie będzie trudne, biorąc pod uwagę że akurat ten tydzień go nie będzie! Od: Ha ha! Nie wszło! So: Moment... Czy ja o czymś nie wiem? Ve: Oooo... Nasz zakochany braciszek nie został jeszcze poinformowany...? No to poczekaj do kolejnych wyzwań. Od: Heh, już się nie mogę doczekać...! 107. WAl: Nie spędzaj czasu z Koorvah przez tydzień. Spoko. Czekaj, co?! I w ogóle kto dał wam prawo rozkazywać MI?! Vo: Ekhem... Jubileusz pytań... Al: No i? Vo: Teraz mogą wam dawać wyzwania... So: Czyli to to jest ta niespodzianka, o której mówiłąś, tak? Vo: Dokładnie. So: O mamuniu... 108. WWV: Lećcie do najbliższej ludzkiej osady i wysadźcie ją. Al: Będę pierwszy! Vo: Moment... Okay, jestem pół-człowiekiem, ale no właśnie... Ja wciąż jestem w jakiejść znikomej części człowiekiem! Nie będę niszczyć żadnych wiosek! So: Zemsta zemstą, ale zabijanie piskląt i samic jest trochę nie w porządku... 109. WW: Zjedzcie najostrzejszą papryczkę chili świata a ja wam dam co chcecie. St: Zacznijmy od tego że... Nie masz mocy dać nam tego, czego chcemy. A po drugie... Takie zasasdnicze pytanie... Co to papryczka chili??? 110. WSo: Pocałuj Koorvah. 111. Masz tu mapę archipelagów. Poleć na Berk i znajdź tego człowieka, który uratował ci życie. - Chwila, co? Dzięki za mapę, zaraz się wybieram. - Zabrałem od Vokunzii ten dziwny porysowany świstek i zacząłem się mu dokładnie przyglądać. - Która z tych plam to Berk? - Ta w prawym górnym rogu. To mapa w dość dużym pomniejszeniu, ze względu na odległość, jaka dzieli archipelagi. My jesteśmy tu. - Wskazałą dłonią na jakąś niewidoczną kropkę. - To jest nasz dom? Ten pypeć? - Tak. Leć cały czas.... Czekaj... - Wyciągnęła z kieszeni kompas i ustawiła odpowiednio mapę. - O. Prościutko jak z plazmy strzelił na północ. Jak polecisz z szybko, to jutro rano będziesz na mijscu. A jak zwykłym tempem, to z jednym postojem. - Wyjaśniła, po czym wróciła do normalnego, smoczego ciała. - Okay. To widzimy się za tydzień, chyba że mnie wkurzą i odlecę szybciej. - Wiesz, podziwiam cię. - Zatrzymałem się w pół kroku na te słowa. - Dlaczego? - Bo pomimo iż ludzie to twoi wrogowie, zgadzasz się lecieć na wyspę pełną wikingów. - Jeden z nich uratował mi życie. Wypada podziękować. Nawet jeżeli miałbym ich dalej nienawidzić, ten jeden, a dokłądnie ta jedna będzie wyjątkiem. - I właśnie dlatego cię podziwiam. - Hah, dzięki. Nie ważne... Lecę. - Już chciałem się wzbić w powietrze, ale zagrodziła mi drogę skrzydłem. - No co? - To. - Obróciła łapą to dziwne świecące, jak się dowiedziałem laptopa tak, żebym mógł zobaczyć co wyświetla. - Nie wykonałeś jeszcze pierwszej części wyzwania. - Bo nau, lig!(1) - Jęknąłem. Trochę już nauczyłem się czytać ludzki, więc dobrze wiedziałem, co tam jest napisane. - Na nic błagania, na nic łzy. - Wyszczerzyła się tryumfalnie, spoglądając w przestrzeń za mną. - Ale cóż to! Nadchodzi Koorvah...! - To powiedziawszy, zamachnęła się na mnie ogonem, obracając zamaszyście. Zrobiłęm szybki unik i podniosłem się z ziemi. Odleciała. Czyli jednak postanowiła mie nie pilnować. - Wybierasz się gdzieś? - Spytała Koor. - Do gniazda na Berk. - Do ludzkiego gniazda?! Przecież to niebezpieczne, ty nienawidzisz ludzi...? - Tam żyją w pokoju voth dovah.(2) Jest tam człowiek, który kiedyś uratował mi życie, chcę mu podziękować. - Vust nii kos?(3) - Pamiętam jej zapach. Był ludzki, ale przebijał smoczy. - Mogę lecieć voth hi?(4) - Spytała z nadzieją. - To zbyt niebezpieczne. Nie chcę cię narażać. - Mruknąłem, trącając ją głową. - Ale wróć szybko i kos ulaakei(5). - Przytuliła mnie na pożegnanie. - Koorvah... Zu'u lokaal hi(6).... - Szepnąłem najciszej jak się dało i liznąłem ją w policzek. Szybko okręciłem się, zamachując jednocześnie skrzydłami i wzbijając pionowo do lotu. Machałem skrzydłami jak najmocniej tylko mogłem. Oglądnąłem się dyskretnie za siebie. Wciąż stała w tamtym miejscu i patrzyła za mną. Wystrzeliłem trzykrotnie pociski krwistoczerwono-niebiesko-białej plazmy i zwiększyłem prędkość. Potrzebuję jedynie pięć godzin snu na dobę, więc długi lot nad bezkresnym oceanem nie sprawił mi kłopotu. Po raz pierwszy od dawna na myśl o spotkaniu z ludźmi nie narastał we mnie gniew. Czułem wręcz przeciwnie dziwny spokój, a nawet ciekawość. Ta druga była spowodowana najzwyczajniej przez moje umiłowanie do przygód i poznawania. Słońce schylało się już ku morzu, a ja nie przerywałem żwawego lotu. Co jakiś czas sprawdzając kierunek, korzystałem z zupełnej ciszy i smaotności robiąc jakieś drobne akrobacje. Wreszcie miejsce złocistego kregu zajął srebrnobiały Księżyc, a firmament pokryły miliardy gwiazd. Nie czułem zmęczenia ani głodu. Kiedy latam, świat przestaje istnieć. Na lataniu mógłbym spędzić całe życie! Ani na moment nie zmniejszając tempa, minąłęm kilka wysp na których pozostał dość mocny zapach ludzi. Na jednych świeży, na innych sprzed patu lat. Zaczęło robić się jasno, a na horyzoncie zamajaczyła jakaś wyspa o specyficznym kształcie, ozdobiona jakimiś kolorowymi kropkami. Przybliżając się z każda minutą, kropki przeistaczały się w smoki i dziwaczne budowle. Bedąc już tylko parę kilometrów od mojego celu widziałem wyraźnie, że już o tak wcześnej porze gniazdo tetni życiem. Byłem już całkiem blisko, kiedy w oddali zobaczyłem czarny kształt. Rozpoznałem w nim Szczerbatka, po wyraźnie odznaczającej się czerwonej protezie ogona. NIe chciałem, żeby ktokolwiek zobaczył mie przed moją wybawicielką, więc zwinąwszy skrzydła, wstrzymałem oddech i zanurkowałem. Mogę swobodnie wstrzymywać oddech nawet przez piętnaście minut lub w razie potrzeby więcej, więc wypłynąłem dopiero znajdując się w cieni skał. Odszukałem najbardziej zalesiony skraweg brzegu i wskoczywszy na ląd, otrzepałem się z kropel słonej wody. Z centrum gniazda dobiegały wesołe ryki i krzyki ludzkich piskląt, oraz odgłosy pracy. Zbliżyłem się do lini lasu i zaczałem obserwować mieszkańców tak zwanej przez ludzi wsi. Co było dla mnie zupełnie nienaturanlne to to, że smoki wyglądały na żeczywiście szczęśliwe targając na sobie wikingów. Cierpliwie znosiły szarpanie za uszy przez ludzkie pisklęta i obchodziły się z nimi jak z własnymi. Ludzie zaś odnosili się do smoków serdecznie i szacunkiem im należnym. I wtedy znów poczułem ten zapach. Zapach kogoś, komu zawdzięczam życie. Podążyłem za tropem, ukryty w krzakach i niwidoczny dla nikogo. Dotarłem do niemałego legowiska stojącego na uboczu. Wokól nie było nikogo oprócz.... Jednej przedstawicielki ludziego gatunku wieszającej jakieś płachty na sznurach przyczepionych do drzew. Wychynąłem z za krzaków. Nie widziała mnie, ani nie słyszała. Podszedłem na odległość około dwóch, trzech metrów. Ta, jak to mówią ludzie, kobieta nuciła sobie jakąś melodię, pochłonięta swoją robotą, że nawet nie przejęła się gałęzią, która pękła mi pod łapą. W tamtym momencie przed moją wybawicielką wylądował kaleki Alfa wraz ze swoim kalekim jeźdźcem. Obaj mieli na twarzach olbrzymie zdziwienie, niedowierzanie i przede wszystkim... Lęk? - O, Czkawka. Wróciłeś. Pomóż mi wieszać pranie. - Odezwała się długowłosa. Miała wręcz hipnotyzujący głos. - Mamo... Za tobą.... Jest smok... Nocna Furia... - Wydyszał kuternoga, zwany również Czkawką. Zsunął się ze Szczerbatego i podniósł rece do góry, patrząc na mnie. Szczerze, nie za bardzo rozumiałem, o co mu chodziło. - Spokojnie, nic ci nie zrobię... - Powiedział "uspokajająco", co bynajmniej mnie nie uspokoiło. Przypomniałem sobie jedynie, gdzie właśnie się znajdowałem. Zjeżyłem się warcząc przeciągle. Wtedy dopiero obróciła sie przodem do mnie mama "zaklinacza" smoków. Cała złość, jaka sie we mnie kotłowała jeszcze moment wczesniej, opuściła mnie tak szybko, jak szybko się pojawiła. Zamrugałem oczami. Zapach, głos, wygląd... Wszystkie wspomnienia z tamtej nocy, kiedy ocierałem się o śmierć, powróciły do mnie niczym nienaruszone, jakby nigdy nie były zapomniane. Zamrugałem i pokręciłem głową. Stałem właśnie przed CZŁOWIEKIEM, bez zamiaru zabicia go. Wręcz przeciwnie, ogarnęło mnie niepohamowane pragnienie przytulenia się do tej niesamowitej osoby. Zbliżyłem się ostrożnie, nie chcąc jej wystraszyć. Stanąłem z nią oko w oko. - Pamiętam cię... - Wyszeptała. - Zu'u ahk dahmaan hi. Nox hi.(7) - Odpowiedziałem. Choć nie zrozumiała słów, wiedziała, co chciałem jej powiedzieć. Wyczuwałem to. I wtedy zrobiłem coś, czego nie zrobiłbym nigdy w stosunku do żadnego innego człowieka. Przyknąłem oczy i schyliłem głowę, wciskając ją pod rękę mojej wybawicielki. Czułem się niesamowicie. Pozwoliłem się dobrowolnie dotknąć. Nie mogłem okreslić jak i skąd wzięło się to uczucie, które zawsze towarzyszyło mi, kiedy przytulała mnie mama, ale zdawało mi się, jakby ta ludzka istota była matką wszystkich smoków. Nagle jej reka zjechała mod moją brodę, co zupełnie zwaliło mnie z nóg. - Ty... Znasz go...? - Czkawka nie mógł się nadziwić "cudowi" jakiego był świadkiem. No bo cóż to, dzika Nocna Furia łasi się do jakiejś (nie) zwykłej kobiety? Niedorzeczne. - Zaopiekowałam się nim kiedyś w Sanktuarium. Przyleciał wycieńczony i poraniony, był bliski śmierci. Najwyraźniej przyleciał podziękować. - Opowiedziała w skrócie Valka, drapiąc mnie jednoczesnie po szyi - wspaniałe uczucie. Jej imię usłyszałem od jednego z wikingów którzy... No właśnie... Gapili się na mnie rozciągniętego przy jej nogach. Postanowiłem zostać na tej wyspie właśnie tydzień. Przez te kilka dni nie odstępowałem wręcz Valki i chodziłem za nią krok w krok. Może i nie wykryłem zagrożenia ze strony jej pobratymców, ale za to znacznie bezpieczniej czułem się przy niej. Przez to Czteroskrzydły, jej przyjaciel, stał się zazdrosny. Co jeszcze zrobiłem? Coś najgłupszego w swoim życiu - pozwoliłem Valce się dosiąść. Tylko na parę minut, bo potem wróciła na fochniętego Chmuroskoka. Czemu uważam że to najgłupsze? Bo kiedyś obiecałem sobie, że nigdy nikomu nie pozwlę się dosiąść. Ale... Nawet nie żałuję, bo mogłem dopisać kolejne doświadczenie jako zaliczone do mojej listy. Ostatniego dnia mojego pobytu wgnieździe zaczepił mnie Szczerbatek. - Znasz inne Nocne Furie? - To było pierwsze pełne nadziei pytanie, jakie padło z jego pyska. Opowiedziałem mu zatem o moim życiu, pomijając wywiad. Słuchał zafascynowany, a swoje tęskne spojrzenie kierował ku południu. Ja z kolei wypytałem go o jego przeszłość. Postanowiłem jednak nie poruszać tematu przyjaźni z ludźmi, bo chociaż Valkę darzę ogromną sympatią, tego samego nie mogę powiedzieć o reszcie. Nadszedł czas odlotu. Pożegnałem się z nową ludzką przyjaciółką i stanąłem obok Alfy na klifie. - Dlaczego po prostu nie polecisz ze mną, do Krainy Nocnych Furii? - Nie wytrzymałem w końcu. On spojrzał z zalem na swój uszkodzony ogon, potem na Czkawkę, stojącego dalej z tyłu i wreszcze na całą reszte smoków i ludzi. - Jestem tu Alfą, nie mogę ich zostawić... - Dobrze wiesz, ze możesz przekazać to stanowisko. - Spróbowałem go przekonać. - Nie chciałbyś znaleźć sobie przyjaciół z twojego gatunku, partnerki...? Nie chcesz wrócić do dawnego życia? Do wolności? - Nie mogę też zostawić mojego przyjaciela. - Odwróciłem głowę. Nie potrafiłem i dotąd nie potrafię go zrozumieć. - Koraav hi ahrk hind hi paaz ven!(8)- Ryknął, kiedy wzbiłem się w powietrze. - Ahrk hi, zeymah!(9) - Odpowiedziałem i strzeliłem na pożegnanie trzykrotnie, a pociski wybuchły nad centrem gniazda. Wylądowałem przy domu następnego wieczoru, kiedy słońce już dawno zaszło za horyzontem. ---- (1) Bo nau, lig! - Sm. No błagam! (2)'' voth dovah - Sm.ze smokami (3) ''Vust nii kos - Sm. ''To może być? (4) voth hi? - Sm''. z tobą (5) kos ulaakei - Sm. bądź ostrożny (6) Zu'u lokaal hi -'' Sm. Kocham cię. (7) ''Zu'u ahk dahmaan hi. Nox hi. - Sm. Ja też cię pamiętam. Dziękuję. (8) Koraav hi ahrk hind hi paaz ven! - Sm. Do zobaczenia i pomyślnych wiatrów! (9) Ahrk hi, zeymah! - Sm. I tobie, bracie! Ustawiłam sobie wyzwania tak, zeby wygodniej było :P 112. QSt: Lubisz rysować? (Choćby gałęzią na pisaku?) Jeśli tak, to czy podobają Ci się Twoje rysunki? Tak, czesto bazgram sobie coś różnymi technikami. I nieskromnie przyznam, że z naszej czwórki wszelkie obrazki wychodza mi najlepiej, hue hue. 113. QAl: Naprawdę jesteś takim idiotą, jak opowiada Sosaallok, czy nie? Pfff...! Sam jest idiotą, idiota jeden! Jest słaby, lizus i do tego mięczak. W walce nie ma ze mną szans, ani u Koorvah tez nie ma, choć wydaje mu się że tak. Frajer, ot co. Nie to, co ja. 114. WVo - Napisz opowiadanie o wszystkich ich przygodach, pisane z różnych perspektyw. Taki też miałam plan. Jakieś większe wyzwania będą w formie opowiadanek xD. Oznacza to jednak, że smoczki będą musiał hehe opowiadać mi DOKŁADNIE wszystko co robicie xD. . 115. WSo: Zaproś Koor na romantyczny spacer po plaży i powiedz, że ją kochasz. 123. WKor: Powiesz Sosowi że go kochasz ponad wszystko i chcesz mmieć z nim dzieci. - Długo cię nie było... - Takimi słowami powitała mnie Koor, kiedy wylądowałem obok jej jaskini. Oczywiście na początek obowiązkowy przytulas. - Tylko tydzień. - AŻ tydzień. Wynudziłam się jak zdechła ryba. Ciebie nie było, a Alsivaas dostał zakaz spędzania za mną czasu. Stinah natomiast wybrała się na jakieś dłuższe polowanie, więc tkwiłam tu zupełnie sama. - Uff... Może zapomniała o moim przedtygodniowym wygłupieniu się...? - Czy mogę ci to jakoś zrekompensować? - Uśmiechnąłem się szeroko. - A jak na przykład...? - Wyścig na plażę...? - To lubię. - Zaśmiała się i wystrzeliła w stronę naszej małej plaży, z której widać górę, na której mieszkam. Pognałem za nią. Oczywiście nie pozwalałem sobie na maksymalną prędkość, bo zostawiłbym ją daleko z tyłu. A ona uwielbia wygrywać. Po kilku minutach dotarliśmy. Krążyliśmy, szukając jakiegoś dogodnego miejsca i wtedy wpadł mi do głowy jeden z tych genialnie głupich pomysłów. Podlaciałem pod moją towarzyszkę i obróciłem się na plecy. Szybko capnąłem ją, owijając skrzydłami i tym samym kierując nas ku morzu. - Puść mnie, wariacie! - Krzyknęła przez śmiech, a my zwiększaliśmy prędkość pikowania. - Bo się zamoczymy...! - Powietrze! - Przypomniałem i z pluskiem wlecieliśmy do nagrzanej wody. Koorvah nie przepada zbytnio za wodą, więc zrobiłem to specjalnie :D. Wygramoliła się z wody jako pierwsza. Wyskoczyłem na piasek za raz po niej i otrzepałem się... Ochlapując ja przy okazji. - A masz! - I takim sposoben dostałem w głowę z ogona... Lądując na powrót w morzu. - Tak się bawisz...? - Zaczałem się podkradać. - Nieee...! Ty zacząłeś...! - Bo mnie wolno. - Wyszczerzyłem się i szeroko uśmiechnięty skoczyłem do niej i tak właśnie zazwyczaj zaczynała się każda zabawa w ganianego. - Mam dość... - Padłem na piasek niczym flak po jakiejś godzinie biegania w te i nawrót, chlapania się wodą i wszystkiego co można robić na lądzie. - Zadowolona? Patrz, Księżyc wyszedł! - Owszem. Odrobiłeś tydzień swojej nieobecności. - Wyciągnęła się obok mnie. - A jak już mowa o tym tygodniu... - Przez moment moje serce przestało bić... Ale wróciło do normalności. - To udało ci się znaleźć tego człowieka? - Tak. Kiedy ją spotkałem... To, co poczułem, jest nie do opisania. Miałem wrażenie, jakbyśmy się znali całe życie i... Jakby była moją mamą... - Dodałem ciszej. - W ogóle, na całej wyspie każdy smoka ma swojego wikinga i żyje z nim w pokoju. Niesamowite. Ale... Nie bógłbym tam żyć. Za duży tłok... Za głośno... A poza tym... Ten uraz z przeszłości jednak zawsze pozostanie... - Rozumiem... Ale to może i nawet dobrze, bo co ja bym zrobiła, jakbyś postanowił tam zostać? - No. To jeszcze jeden powód, dla którego tam nie zostałem. - Kiedy ja już zupełnie się rozluźniłem... - To prawda? - Oboje wiedzieliśmy o co chodzi, ale i tak powtórzyła. - To co wtedy powiedziałeś...? - Stwierdziłem, że i tak nie wygram, więc zamknąłem oczy i po prostu powiedziałem. - Tak, to prawda... Zu'u lokaal hi, Koorvah, hi los honah do dii laas!(1) - Zacisnąłem oczy w oczekiwaniu na odrzucenie albo gniew ale... - Czekałam, aż mi to powiesz. - Momentalnie otworzyłem oczy i skierowałem swoje na jej uśmiechniętą mordkę. - C-co...? - Powiedzieć, że byłem zdziwiony, to na prawdę nic, w porównaniu z tym, co się ze mną działo. - Widzę więcej, niż ci się wydaje. - No a Alsivaas...? - On jest tylko przyjacielem. A ty... Jeżeli chcesz... - Zawiesiłą głos, a ja upominałem siebie w duchu, żeby nie przestawać oddychać. - Przecież sama mówiłaś, że nie chcesz, żeby coś między nami się zminiało... - Byłem lekko zdezorientowany. - Na gorsze. Ale przecież wciąż możemy być przyjaciółmi, czyż nie? - Przekręciła głowę i popatrzyła na mnie swoimi pięknymi oczami z nadzieją i lekkim rozbawieniem. No ma do śmiechu -_-. - Jeżeli pani sobie życzy... - Pochyliłem głowę w ukłonie. - Taki jest rozkaz, wykonać. - Zaśmiała się. Uwielbiam, jak się śmieje. - Tak jest! - Uśmiechnąłem się, zrywając jednocześnie na nogi. - Ale mam rozumieć, że od tej pory mam więcej praw niż Alsiv...? - Uniosłem znacząco jedną brew. thumb|left|398px- A o jakich to prawach mowa...? - Udała zdziwioną. - No ja wiem... Na przykład o takich... - Nachyliłem się i, jakby to ludzi epowiedzieli, pocałowałem ją w pyszczek. - Zdecydowanie, Alsivaas nie ma pozwolenia na takie coś. - No ja myślę... Zu'u lokaal hi, Koorvah... - Mruknąłem. - '' Zu'u lokaal hi ahk. Avok pah. Ahrk aalkos ahsul ... Mu fen lokaal aanwo voz ...?'' (2) - Najpierw pozwólmy Alsivowi przeżyć to, że jesteśmy razem. - Racja. Jeszcze zrobiłby sobie krzywdę... - I wybuchnęliśmy śmiechem. (1)Zu'u lokaal hi, Koorvah, hi los honah do dii laas! - Sm. Kocham cię, Koorvah, jesteś sensem mojego życia! (2'')Zu'u lokaal hi ahk. Avok pah. Ahrk aalkos ahsul ... Mu fen lokaal aanwo voz ...? - Ja też cię kocham. Ponad wszystko. I może kiedyś... Pokochamy jeszcze kogoś...? 116. QAl: Rzućcie się na Alsivaasa, troche podpalcie. So: Z wielką chęcią.... Ale nie w grupie. To nie honorowe. K: jak mnie wkurza, tak tego nie zrobię. Od: Znów jakaś dziecinada...? Ve: Jest tysiąc ciekawszysch dla mnie zajęć, niż podpalanie jakiegoś świra... St: Mnie niczym nie zawinił, o poza tym... Nie lubię przemocy... Vo: Ja się w to nie mieszam!. 117. QSo: Czy gdyby ktoś stał się jeźdźcem Koorvah, zacząłbyś nią gardzić, czy coś w tym stylu? Cóż to za pytanie?! Oczywiście że nie! Miłość jest bezwzględna i nie ma ograniczeń. 118. WAl - Liż łapy Sosowi! A: Pogięło? W życiu tego nie zrobię! So: Też się nie zgadzam...! 119. QSo: Gdybyś miał smoczęta, to jakiej płci i koloru? thumb|left|400px|I żeby miały cechy obu rodziców... ...Hm... Chciałbym mieć bliźniaki. Z doświadczenia wiem, że to fajna rzecz. I byleby nie były całe czerwone, jak ja! 120. QW:Czy lubicie swój wygląd? W oprócz So: Taak... Właściwie tak So: Żeby nie ta czerwień...! 121. Nie obrażajcie się przez 2 miesiące. Al: Okay. Zjeżdżaj z mojego teryturium, jaczy łbie! So: Przymknij się, wikingu z rożna. 122. WSt: Pochwal się nam jakimś swoim rysunkiem. Okay... Vokunzii podpowiedziała mi, jak po ludzku mówi się wiara... I oto jest! thumb|left|400px|Trochę morze podmyło... 124. WW Oprócz St: Narysujcie na piasku taki sam wzór jak ona na zdjęciu. Niech Stinah was nadzoruje. Nie ma wymówek. Vo: Ja nie brałam udziału, bo nie kazaliście, a poza tym... Nie chciałam tych biednych smoczków zdemotywować :P wystarczy że robię im zdjęcia i wkłądam tu. thumb|left|400px|Nie to samo, bo lubię być oryginalny. thumb|left|400px|Szlaczki się nadadzą?thumb|left|Jest kwiatek? Jest!thumb|left|400px|Moment... To miały być kwiatki???thumb|left|290px|Ehmm... I kto tu ma największy talent?! 125. QAl: Ty naparwadę myślisz że we wszystkim jesteś najlepszy? Bo jak dla mnie to Sos lepiej narysował, praktycznie wszyscy lepiej od ciebie narysowali... Może oprócz tego w czarnych okularach. Al: Powiedziała Mysz, która nie rozumie sarkazmu... -_- Od: No wypraszam sobie! Nie mam czarnych okularów! To jest ZNAMIĘ. I mam na imię Odusnah 126. QAl: Dlaczego jesteś taki brzydki i durny? Al: '''Vo: Zacznijmy może od tego Len, że jeżeli ktoś tu jest brzydki, to TY. ŻADNA NOCNA FURIA nie jest brzydka. I on wcale nie jest durny. Pewnie ma kompleksy...' Al: Dzięki za adwokaturę, Vokii. 127. QW: Ile macie lat? So: Jak już mówiłem, 15. St: Skoor jestesmy bliźniakami, no to ja też 15. Od: Ja i Vedruvaak mamy po dwadzieścia. Ve: A ja mam... A no... Ubiegłeś mnie... K: 15. A: Ha ha ha. 18. Vo: Piętnastka rzadzi! 128. QW: Czy mieliście z prawem? So: U smoków nie ma raczej jakiegoś specjalnego prawa... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Wymyśleni bohaterowie i smoki Kategoria:Q&A